Muchas personas sin vengar
by Kashu Utau
Summary: Mirai Trunks vuelve un año después de la muerte de Cell para combatir un nuevo mal. Ésta vez no estará solamente el problema de destruirlo… Trunks tendrá sus propios conflictos internos respecto a éste ser.
1. Chapter 1

_**Nota de Autora:**_ Hola a todos! Estos días he estado leyendo muchos fanfics sobre Dragon Ball Z (sobre todo de Mirai Trunks) y ayer por la noche se me ocurrió empezar a escribir una historia a ver qué tal iba. No espero que guste, sólo lo escribo para entretenerme y porque hacía tiempo que no me ponía a escribir nada.

Estoy intentando hacer una historia original, ya sé que al principio parecerá la típica historia de amor pero no es así. Y también lo más probable es que éste primer capítulo resulte algo confuso… pero es mi forma de empezar. A medida que vaya escribiendo se irá aclarando todo (mi intención es ir poniendo _flash backs_ de vez en cuando).

Esto es todo espero que os guste! Gracias por leer!

**MUCHAS PERSONAS SIN VENGAR:**

_Línea temporal de Mirai Trunks:_

Un año había pasado desde que se acabó el terror en el planeta Tierra, y todo gracias a un chico, que ahora tendría unos 19 o 20 años, que en ese momento estaba tumbado en un prado llenándose los pulmones de oxigeno y sonriendo por el simple hecho de vivir. Aunque…

-Que aburrimiento… - se dijo para sí mismo

-¡El aburrimiento es bueno! Significa que no hay nada de lo que preocuparse – una voz se oyó detrás de él. Entonces se giró bruscamente y vio una chica más o menos de su edad, de cabello pelirrojo bastante largo, ojos marrones y piel muy blanca, mirándolo de pie desde arriba.

-Oh… ¡Perdona! No me había dado cuenta de que había alguien más – dijo Trunks, levantándose de repente y estrechándole la mano – Mi nombre es Trunks Briefs

-¿Briefs? ¿No son quienes están reconstruyendo toda la ciudad? Capsule Corp, verdad? Entonces… ¡Tu eres una persona famosa!- la chica hizo una postura de sorpresa algo exagerada que, al menos a él, le resultó bastante graciosa.

Trunks rió un poco para sus adentros y entonces la joven cogió la mano que ya estaba estrechada:

-Hola yo soy Norou- sonriéndole amablemente- pues perdona por haberte interrumpido pero suelo venir aquí a menudo a pensar, últimamente tengo mucho en lo que pensar… Y bueno he visto a alguien aquí tumbado y me he acercado. – La chica se quedó pensativa un instante y miró el reloj – ¡Oh! Pero que tarde es ya! Tengo que irme a casa que si no se hará de noche.

Un atisbo de caballerosidad se despertó en el muchacho.

-Si quieres yo puedo acompañarte

-No quiero causar molestias… - dijo ella con algo de culpabilidad en el rostro

-No es molestia, no me quedaría tranquilo si te fueras y te pudiera pasar cualquier cosa. Uno no puede estar tranquilo por la noche en ésta ciudad – dijo intentando transmitir seguridad

-Me has convencido – expresó con una carcajada

En ese momento empezaron a caminar y a charlar sobre cosas irrelevantes, hasta llegar a una calle del centro de la ciudad, donde Norou exclamó:

-Mi casa es esa de ahí – señalando una puerta de color marrón de esa misma calle – te agradezco que me hayas acompañado.

-No ha sido nada- dijo algo sonrojado

-¡Me gustaría que volviéramos a vernos! – soltó sin pensárselo mucho, aunque momentos después se tapó la boca arrepintiéndose de su absoluta sinceridad.

Trunks se sorprendió pero seguidamente le dio una sonrisa diciendo:

-Si quieres hablar ya sabes dónde encontrarme- entonces él le dio la espalda y la despidió con la mano desde lejos, hasta que la oscura noche hizo desaparecer ambas figuras.

_6 meses después:_

-¡NO! NOROU ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HASHECHO?

El escenario era el siguiente: en el jardín de Capsule Corp, Trunks entre sus brazos tenía una Bulma muerta con un agujero del tamaño de un puño en el abdomen, a su derecha una chica pelirroja con la mano levantada y una sonrisa de satisfacción que prácticamente derivaba a la locura.

-Esto solo es la punta del iceberg ¡Voy a hacer que toda la gente que amas sufra como sufrió la persona que yo amaba! Aunque tenga que ir a otro tiempo

Los ojos de Trunks se abrieron como platos. A continuación ella se marchó desapareciendo sin que éste le diera tiempo a reaccionar.

A unos cientos de kilómetros de allí, en medio de un bosque, un artefacto de una medida cercana a la de una casa de dos plantas, empezó a abrir sus puertas dando lugar a lo que sería una larga lucha entre dos seres completamente diferentes buscando venganza, respectivamente.


	2. Capítulo 2: Preferiría no haberlo sabido

_**Nota de autora:**_ ¡Hola! No he podido esperar a continuarlo. Quiero agradecer a **xtic **y a **Draga1 **por sus comentarios. Sinceramente me hace ilusión los comentarios y me alegra saber que hay gente a la que le gusta la historia.

Bueno también quería decir algo. Entiendo que haya gente que lea fanfics aunque no los comente, por eso no me voy a desanimar si no me comentan en cada capítulo y seguiré escribiendo igualmente (si no continuo será porque no he tenido tiempo). Y ya que estoy cuando pueda quiero acabar las historias que tengo tanto en esta página como en Fictionpress (más que nada por no seguir teniendo las cosas a medias). Sé que esto no venía muy a cuento pero quería decirlo =)

Finalmente ¡Espero que os guste éste capítulo y gracias por leer!

**CAPITULO 2: **Preferiría no haberlo sabido

En un mundo completamente diferente, donde los androides fueron destruidos y los Saiyajins no fueron derrotados, una máquina del tiempo aparecía de la nada en el centro de un prado donde el sol iluminaba intensamente todos los alrededores, provocando una sensación de tranquilidad que, cierto joven de cabellos lilas que empezaba a salir de aquel aparato, no sentía.

Trunks llenó sus pulmones con oxígeno e intentó asimilar las diferentes sensaciones que provocaba ese lugar, que tiempo atrás simplemente le había transmitido paz y que en ese mismo instante sólo le provocaba arcadas.

Empezó a concentrarse intentando sentir algún ki cercano pero su esfuerzo fue inútil. Ella no era tan estúpida como para sentenciarse a muerte al regresar allí.

Después de un suspiro se dio impulso para volar hasta la casa de sus padres y transmitirles las malas noticias cosa que ya parecía una costumbre al venir de visita.

Bastante lejos de allí, el príncipe de los Saiyajin, quien se encontraba entrenando en la cámara de gravedad, se sobresaltó al sentir la presencia de su hijo del futuro, saliendo de forma apresurada de allí.

Al salir lo primero que vio fue a un chico de 20 años con la expresión más dura que le había visto desde que lo conocía, y antes de que Vegeta pudiera decir nada éste dijo:

-¿Podemos hablar en privado? – le extrañó que ni lo saludara. Tenía que ser algo grave

El pelinegro asintió con la cabeza y ambos alzaron el vuelo hasta llegar a un pequeño rincón de la ciudad algo discreto donde no solía pasar gente.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Vegeta sin miramiento. Trunks tomó aire y se respaldó en una pared antes de explicarle todo aunque tenía la intención de evitar algunos detalles poco agradables.

-Mira quería venir aquí primero porque lo último que quiero es que mamá o los abuelos se preocupen, pero… hay un nuevo mal. Es un ser despiadado que sólo busca venganza- vegeta frunció el ceño y con los brazos cruzados preguntó.

- Por esa razón has venido aquí, para eliminar a esa escoria que vive en éste tiempo antes de que nos cause problemas, verdad?

-No es eso exactamente… el problema no es que pueda atacaros más adelante, sino que lo hará ahora… ella dijo que vendría a hasta aquí para eliminaros a todos.

-¿Ella? ¿Es una mujer? – exclamó Vegeta extrañado

-No la subestimes, la persona que te mató en mi tiempo también lo era – dijo el muchacho con tirria.

-¿Pero significa esto que también es una creación de aquel loco? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Tan poderosa es que no has podido derrotarla? – esas palabras de alguna forma hirieron a Trunks, la cual cosa su padre notó y al mismo tiempo sabía que había algo importante que éste no era capaz de decir.

-Sólo he venido aquí para advertiros, de momento no puedo contar nada más. – dijo Trunks girando la cabeza para otro lado intentando simular convicción y ocultar su profundo dolor. Estaba a punto de elevarse para irse de allí y de esa forma evitar entrar en más detalles dolorosos, cuando fue detenido por un agarre en el brazo.

-Hay algo que no cuentas – dijo un Vegeta entre preocupado y severo. Él percibía que algo más pasaba por la mente del joven que éste no quería no explicar.

-No es cierto – el chico de cabellos liliáceos intentaba esconderse de la penetrante mirada de su padre que se fijaba directamente en él esperando una verdad que no quería admitir. Después de unos momentos de tensión el pobre se deshizo del agarro de su padre y meramente dijo:

-Mató a Bulma

Antes que el príncipe Saiyajin pudiera hacer o decir alguna cosa su hijo ya había emprendido el vuelo para marcharse, o mejor dicho, huir lo más lejos posible del daño que le provocaba el recuerdo de su madre. No quería compasión ni lástima, simplemente quería gritar a más no poder.

Desde el cielo aterrizaba en el patio de su domicilio un hombre pelinegro tiempo después de esa verdad que su hijo acababa de confesarle. Una mujer de cabellos azulados, lo esperaba en ese mismo lugar con los brazos cruzados y una pose que mostraba impaciencia.

-¿Qué haces aquí, mujer?- exclamó Vegeta fingiendo su común antipatía que en ese momento realmente no sentía.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Trunks? – Dijo Bulma secamente – antes he visto desde la ventana como os alejabais y me resulta extraño que mi propio hijo no se haya dignado a saludarme. Ha pasado algo malo de verdad, no?

-No digas idioteces – Vegeta pasó por el lado izquierdo de ella sin tan si quiera mirarla aparentando indiferencia. Sin estando el uno al lado del otro, sin dirigirse la mirada, ella dijo:

-Sabes que me acabaré enterando – ella siguió adelante alejándose, y cuando la voz de Vegeta ya era imposible de percibir, soltó para sí mismo.

-Yo mismo habría preferido no saberlo.

El príncipe Saiyajin sabía con seguridad que lo que ocurría en un tiempo no tenía nada que ver con el otro, pero de todas formas dolía solamente el pensar que la persona a la que más amaba, aunque normalmente fuera brusco y tosco con ella, fuera eliminada y dejara de formar parte de su vida. Por ese motivo además, entendía a su hijo y sabía que lo último que quería en ese momento era quedarse a vivir en el mismo lugar que la persona a la que acababa de perder, viéndola día tras día con una sonrisa y pensando en el fondo que al volver estaría solo.

Consecutivamente fue a la cámara de gravedad para relajarse un poco y despejarse la mente.


	3. Capítulo 3: Al enfrentar la realidad

_**Nota de autora:**_ ¡Hola! Sé que estoy actualizando cada día pero es porque ahora mismo tengo tiempo para escribir y no sé si tal vez debería esperar un día más para hacerlo.

Cada vez intento hacer los capítulos un poco más largos y también estoy intentando solucionar unos problemillas técnicos que tengo… no sé si habéis notado (sobre todo en el capítulo 2) que todo está muy junto y resulta molesto de leer por decirlo de algún modo. Pues estoy intentando solucionarlo! Probaré a ver si al publicar este capítulo sale mejor =)

¡Gracias por los comentarios!

**xtic**: si es verdad… pero tanto Bulma como Trunks podrán superarlo con algo de apoyo ;) Me alegro que te haya gustado!

**fantor2000**: pues sobre lo que me has preguntado… tal vez, quién sabe MUAHAHAH (sonrisa misteriosa). Realmente aún tengo que acabar de pensar algunos detalles para saber por dónde va a ir la historia exactamente (aunque en general sí que tengo la idea de lo que irá pasando). Me alegro de que te parezca interesante =)

**Draga1: **jeje intentaré hacer los capítulos cada vez más interesantes para que te enganches a la historia! xD

¡Espero que os guste éste capítulo y muchas gracias por leer!

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**: al enfrentar la realidad

Los pensamientos y preocupaciones inundaban la mente de Trunks, el cual había pasado la noche en una cueva por no ser capaz de enfrentarse a esa realidad que tanto le dolía y se encontraba rememorando lo que antes eran buenos recuerdos:

_Flash Back_

_(En el futuro)_

-¡Trunks! – gritó una pelirroja que venía corriendo hacia el joven de cabellos lilas.

-Hola Norou – dijo el chico sonriendo y levantándose de la silla situada en la terraza de su vivienda.

Detrás de él una Bulma con algo de simpatía fingida se dirigió a la chica.

-Norou… ¿otra vez por aquí?

-Sí, señora Briefs. Ya estaba echando de menos la hospitalidad de ésta familia – pronunció ella con cierto sarcasmo dirigido hacia Bulma junto con una mirada algo resentida.

Bulma se reservó las palabras que iba a pronunciar por respeto a su hijo y simplemente se marchó. El motivo de su hostilidad era debido a la desconfianza que le producía la joven. Aparece de la nada e inmediatamente intenta meterse en su familia y en la vida de su hijo. Los años la habían convertido en una persona más astuta y cuidadosa con la gente.

Se fue de allí dejando a los dos muchachos solos, aunque no le hiciera mucha gracia no tenía más remedio ya que su objetivo desde hacía poco tiempo era descubrir la procedencia de esa paliducha pelirroja. Pocas cosas les había contado, según ella sus padres habían muerto hacía unos pocos años y ahora simplemente trabajaba de lo que podía para pagarse todos sus gastos. Ni Bulma ni Trunks nunca la habían visitado en el trabajo porque, además nadie sabía dónde se estba situado, y según su hijo su casa se encontrada en una discreta calle del centro, pero estaba segura que él no había entrado dentro de la casa así que podría haber mentido perfectamente. Si todas sus conjeturas fueran ciertas… ¿Quién era?

Hasta ese momento no había encontrado nada al respecto debido a que los androides habían destruido todo a su paso, como por ejemplo bases de datos, y por lo tanto no tenía por donde tirar. Así que o bien tiraba la toalla y se rendía (palabra que no formaba parte de su vocabulario) o bien la seguía.

Lo que más miedo le daba de todo este asunto era que su hijo se enamorara de ella. Una mujer tan dulce, amable, divertida y alegre como Norou era precisamente lo que cualquier hombre podría desear, aunque todo fuera mentira. Lo había pensado y sabía que no eran los típicos celos de madre posesiva, sino el instinto de alguien que sabe olerse los problemas a kilómetros.

…

Mientras tanto en otro rincón de la casa dos jóvenes mantenían una conversación sentados en las sillas de la terraza:

-Estoy harta… no le gusto a tu madre y no sé porque- dijo ella con tristeza en el rostro y bajando la cabeza

-No te preocupes – expresó Trunks sonriendo – solo es que le cuesta confiar desde lo de los androides

-¡Pero eso ya pasó! Debería pasar página. Ahora no hay ningún enemigo a la vista – entonces delicadamente se acercó hasta ponerse justo a su lado y acabar apoyando su cabeza en el hombro, cuya acción provocó que Trunks se estremeciera – además… si viniera gente malvada yo tendría a alguien que me protegería.

El chico de cabellos lilas empezó a sonrojarse y a sentirse algo nervioso debido a esa indirecta que había sido lanzada hacia su persona. Intentando evitar un momento incomodó, miró la hora y le soltó:

-¡Oh! ¡Que tarde se ha hecho! Se me ha pasado la hora volando. Tengo que ir a hacer unos recados para mi madre. Si quieres luego nos vemos.

-Emm... bueno como quieras – expresó ella con sorpresa.

Así el joven se fue volando hacia cualquier lugar, básicamente para escabullirse. No es que no le gustara… pensaba que tal vez estaba empezando a enamorarse. Y Trunks sabía muchas cosas pero nada sobre el amor así que en ciertos momentos era incapaz de reaccionar. Hasta que no se aclarara un poco prefería hacer caso omiso de las insinuaciones de su amiga.

_Fin de flash back_

...

En alguna parte de mundo real, alguien le despertó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Has pasado la noche aquí?- la voz de su padre Vegeta le sobresaltó. Estaba tan ensimismado que ni tan si quiera había sentido su ki acercarse.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Trunks ignorando su pregunta y levantándose del suelo.

-Cuando me respondas tú te responderé yo – el príncipe odiaba ser ignorado

-Sí, he pasado la noche aquí- expresó tajantemente

-Teniendo un sitio al que ir te metes en una cueva repugnante y nauseabunda. – dijo Vegeta observando el lugar.

-Tengo mis motivos. Además de momento no quiero que nadie más sepa que estoy aquí- dio unos pasos hacia delante dándole la espalda a Vegeta.

-Sé tus motivos. Y demasiado tarde, tu madre ya sabe que estás aquí

Trunks se giró e indignado dijo:

-¿Se lo has dicho? – intentó contenerse pero realmente empezó a enfadarse.

Vegeta no se lo había dicho a Bulma pero no iba a contárselo aún. Sabía que no estaba enfadado con él sino consigo mismo y, aunque Trunks no fuera del todo consciente de ello, necesitaba pelear, enfadarse, gritar hasta no poder más. De eso Vegeta se dio cuenta y, aunque ahora no lo va a parecer, hizo lo mejor que pudo haber hecho como su padre.

-No estoy para sensiblerías mocoso. Hay una nueva amenaza y hay que destruirla. ¿Acaso creías que me iba a callar algo tan importante? – dijo expresando prepotencia- además también le he contado lo otro.

Trunks se puso rígido. Estaba seguro que su padre sabía que él no quería que ella lo supiera. Intentó contenerse.

-No debiste hacerlo

Vegeta notó que su energía iba en aumento así que prosiguió con su pequeño teatro con más empeño.

-No dijiste que no lo contara. – Dijo con una sonrisa cínica - Aunque eso no importa. No debería importante lo que le pase a un ser humano, por más que sea tu madre.

Cada vez le costaba más ignorar sus comentarios al joven de cabellos liliáceos. Vegeta siguió intentando alcanzar su objetivo. Hizo un gesto de repulsión con el rostro y por último dijo:

-¡Bah! Estúpidos humanos… sólo estorban. Déjate de idioteces de una vez y solo entiende esto: Tu madre está mejor muerta.


	4. Capítulo 4: una pelea necesaria

_**Nota de autora:**_ ¡Hola de nuevo! Quería actualizar antes de las 12 pero no me ha dado tiempo. Mañana no sé si podré actualizar (es una lástima porque me gustaba esto de actualizar cada día) pero a ver si hay suerte!

**xti: **Vegeta es una buena persona aunque se lo niegue a él mismo =) al menos aquí lo muestro así jejejeme alegro que veamos a Vegeta de la misma forma y espero que este capítulo también te guste!

**fantor2000: **jajaj si la verdad hago todo lo posible para que os quedéis con las ganas de leer el siguiente capítulo. No te preocupes que me gusta mucho que dejes review en cada capítulo xD

¡Bueno espero que os guste y muchas gracias por leer!

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**: Una pelea necesaria

Ni tiempo le dio de reaccionar al pobre Vegeta que una bola de energía le empujó hacia fuera de la cueva hasta llegar a un rio que se encontraba justo debajo, acabando sumergido en él. Había conseguido su objetivo: enfurecer a su hijo al máximo. Eso lo dejó satisfecho.

Trunks siguió a su padre hasta donde estaba. Con los ojos llenos de furia se abalanzó sobre él, quien ya estaba fuera del agua, intentando propinarle un golpe en el rostro pero ésta vez Vegeta no se iba a dejar magullar tan fácilmente.

El príncipe lo esquivó e interceptó un segundo golpe dirigido hacia el estómago. No quería luchar ni hacerle daño realmente pero tenía que desfogarse y si simplemente se defendía sabía que no serviría de nada.

Así que con una patada bastante fuerte en el costado derecho de Trunks, hizo que éste fuera impulsado hasta la cueva de la que hacía unos instantes había salido y provocando que quedase debajo de una pila de rocas.

Como era de esperar, no pasó ni un minuto que Trunks ya había salido de aquel agujero convertido en super Saiyajin, con expresión de cólera en la cara. Su padre, con los brazos cruzados imitó al joven y empezaron de nuevo la lucha, no sin antes decir Vegeta:

-¿Tanto te fastidia la indiferencia que me provoca la muerte de esa mujer?

Trunks no dijo nada, sólo quería darle la paliza de su vida. El combate siguió todavía con más intensidad.

En el cielo apenas se veían dos figuras, ya que su velocidad era tan extremada que era casi imposible seguirlos.

Golpe tras golpe Trunks de alguna manera se sentía mejor aunque no sabía explicar el porqué, tal vez era por los genes de su padre, pero cada patada y cada puñetazo que lanzaba era una forma de dejar ir su sufrimiento.

Unas dos horas después Vegeta empezó a notar el cansancio de su hijo, y decidió que ya era hora de dar por terminada la pelea. Al pillarlo desprevenido, Vegeta aprovechó para cogerse de las manos y propinarle un gran golpe final en la espalda a su contrincante. La pelea acabó con un joven, de nuevo, con el cabello lila tumbado en el suelo exhausto. Su adversario, ahora también con el cabello negro bajó lentamente hasta su posición.

-¿Era todo mentira, verdad?- dijo Trunks con la respiración entrecortada.

-Necesitabas una pelea y te la di- afirmó el príncipe

-Gracias – únicamente dijo él. A veces Vegeta parecía el peor padre del mundo pero otras lo opuesto. Le propinó una mirada de agradecimiento aunque Vegeta miró para otro lado diciendo:

-No me vengas con sensiblerías, mocoso. Necesitas entrenamiento, ya llevas demasiado tiempo de vacaciones. Vamos a casa

Trunks cambió su mirada a una de preocupación e iba a replicar pero su padre se le adelantó.

-Ya te he dicho que nada de sensiblerías – sus ojos indicaban severidad aunque en el fondo lo que significaba era _"estás completamente malherido y no tengo intención de dejar a mi hijo en medio de la nada en estas condiciones"._

El joven no se atrevió a llevarle la contraria e igualmente su "casa" había sido destruida por la pelea, así que apoyándose en su padre, se levantó y ambos emprendieron el vuelo para llegar a Capsule Corp. Ya en el aire Vegeta exclamó:

-Por cierto, si ella pregunta… yo no he tenido nada que ver con lo que ha pasado

A Trunks le pareció gracioso ese aspecto de su padre, ya que de alguna manera sí que le tenía cierto respeto a su madre. Por poco se le escapó la risa pero se contuvo.

…

_Un día más tarde_

En Capsule Corp, una mujer de cabellos azulados se dedicaba a cortar verduras como si de cabezas se tratase. Su nerviosismo no pasaba desapercibido ni por su amante, el cual se encontraba viendo la TV sentado en un sillón intentando no acercarse demasiado, ni tampoco por su hijo mayor, sentado… o más bien escondido en el sofá, mirándola cuidadosamente y vigilando sus movimientos, por si acaso se le ocurría utilizar el cuchillo que tenía entre sus manos para cortar algo más que verduras.

La razón que provocaba tanta tensión en la familia Briefs era el gran enfado de Bulma debido, tanto por el estado en el que se encontraba su hijo, como la verdad que sabía que guardaban y que no querían confesar.

Vegeta y Trunks se miraron con la esperanza de que alguno de los dos fuera capaz de acabar con ese silencio que se había formado y que solo rompían los fuertes golpes que se oían desde la cocina que, desgraciadamente para los dos Saiyajins, estaba conectada con la sala de estar, evitando pues cualquier posible huída sin que la peliazul la apreciara.

Fue entonces cuando la madre de Bulma, apareció como un rallo de esperanza diciendo:

-¿Alguno de los dos sería tan amable de ir a comprar algunas cosas que nos faltan para la comida? La lista y el dinero están dentro de… - no le dio tiempo a terminar que un rapidísimo Trunks cogió la bolsa que traía en sus manos su abuela y huyó como alma que trae el diablo.

-¡Maldición! Se me ha adelantado – decía un indignado Vegeta

-¿HAS DICHO ALGO? – preguntó en un tono algo más alto de lo habitual Bulma desde la cocina, parando por unos instantes los insistentes golpes contra la madera en la que se depositaban las casi trituradas verduras.

Lo pensó muy bien antes de decir:

-Voy a entrenar- imitando a su hijo se evaporó.

…

En el centro de la ciudad, entre la multitud, un chico caminada con una bolsa de la compra llena de alimentos y al mismo tiempo perdido entre sus pensamientos.

Todavía no le había dicho a Bulma la razón por la cual había vuelto, ya que durante toda su estancia en la casa de la familia Briefs se había dedicado a evitar sus insistentes interrogatorios. Pronto se lo diría aunque saltándose ciertos fragmentos de la historia.

Se sentía algo culpable por no decirle sobre su muerte en el futuro, pero no quería sentir lástima ni que se preocupara o le afectara la noticia. Además realmente no tenía nada que ver con ella ya que las dos Bulmas tenían vidas completamente diferentes, aunque ambas fueran su madre. Por el momento era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban, ya habría tiempo para todo. Lo que debía hacer cuando antes era explicar a Picoro, Krilin, Gohan y a los demás todo lo ocurrido para llevar a cabo un plan y proteger el planeta.

Por otra parte le hacía feliz volver a ver a su maestro después de todo este tiempo. ¿Habría aumentado mucho su poder? ¿O tal vez su madre no le habría permitido seguir entrenando después de la muerte de Goku?

...

_¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Un enorme estruendo se oyó a lo lejos y la ciudad se inundó de polvo y humo, obligando a Trunks y el resto de la gente que paseaba por el lugar a taparse los ojos.

Dos segundos.

En dos segundos la sintió, pasando por su lado. Intentó abrir los ojos, consiguiendo afirmar su pronóstico al ver entre la humareda una cabellera pelirroja ondeante.

Trunks intentó perseguirla cuando una avalancha de gente lo empujó hacia atrás. Debería haber sido un accidente horroroso para que todos corrieran de esa manera.

No hacía falta ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. El principio de la batalla acababa de empezar.


	5. Capítulo 5: No debió pasar

_**Nota de autora:**_ ¡Hola! He tardado bastante más en actualizar esta vez… al final me fue imposible continuar durante el fin de semana. ¡Pero bueno aquí está!

La verdad tengo que ser sincera. Tal vez vuelva a tardar algunos días en actualizar (por exámenes y esas cosas). Estaba pensando en intentar hacer unos cuantos capítulos a la vez y así poderlo hacer más regularmente (aunque sea cada dos o tres días). Lo que pasa es que cuando acabo un capitulo me muero de ganas de colgarlo en seguida xD

**fantor2000**: me encantan los momentos que has dicho donde Vegeta demuestra lo bueno que es en realidad =) espero que este capítulo también te guste!

¡Muchas gracias a todos por seguir esta historia!

* * *

**CAPITULO 5: **no debió pasar

_Flash back_

Era por la mañana y Bulma esperaba pacientemente la llamada de alguien. Hacía una semana había encargado a un detective privado seguir a cierta pelirroja que no la dejaba dormir tranquila. Era consciente de que si era un ser superior notaria su presencia al perseguirla y además no era una profesional y su fuerte no era la investigación de las personas. Por ese motivo encomendó ese trabajo a un experto en el tema. Quedaron que al cabo de una semana le proporcionaría la información.

El teléfono se oyó y no acabó de sonar la primera vez que ya lo había cogido.

-¿Si? De acuerdo, allí nos veremos.

Salió corriendo, cogió las llaves del coche y pasó media hora hasta que regresó.

…

Mientras tanto dos jóvenes disfrutaban del sol radiante que precisamente ese día parecía más resplandeciente que nunca tumbados en la hierba el uno al lado del otro. Ella empezó a hablar:

-Que cielo más azul, no?

-Si, es bonito

-La verdad… no me gusta el azul. Te parecerá raro pero me gusta más cuando está nublado. Éste color me da náuseas.

-oh… perdona… ¿es por algún motivo en especial? – preguntó extrañado Trunks

-Bueno… se podría decir que me trae malos recuerdos y buenos recuerdos a la vez…

Se quedaron un rato en silencio hasta que ella dijo:

-¡Trunks! ¡Hoy creo que será un día grandioso!

Trunks sonrió:

-¿Por qué? ¿Algún motivo por el que estés tan entusiasmada?

Ella se quedó pensativa con un dedo en la barbilla diciendo:

-Mmmmmmh… Tal vez – en un instante ella se incorporó y su boca se plantó en la de Trunks quedándose éste con los ojos abiertos y rojo como un tomate. Unos segundos después él empezó a relajarse y a dejarse llevar. Ambos se habían incorporado un poco y Trunks empezó a colocarse encima de Norou sin cortar ni un instante el contacto. Él pasó su mano por detrás de su pelo y ella empezó a besarle el cuello.

...

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

Un fastidioso ruido interrumpió el mágico momento. Era el móvil de Trunks que había empezado a sonar. Miró quien era:

-Es mi madre… - dijo a la chica la cual puso cara de molestia.

-Como no… Bulma apareciendo en los momentos más oportunos de la vida de su hijo.

-Norou a lo mejor realmente es importante- dijo mirando el teléfono fijamente mientras sonaba.

Ella se levantó e intentando calmarse dijo:

-Mira Trunks tienes razón. ¿Luego nos vemos en tu casa, vale? – dijo con una sonrisa seductora dándole un beso, ésta vez en la mejilla antes de irse.

Trunks se quedó embobado mirándola partir antes de descolgar la llamada. ¿Cómo podía existir una persona tan perfecta?

…

Media hora después en Capsule Corp una mujer peliazul esperaba a su hijo impaciente en el laboratorio para contarle todos los datos que su investigador privado le había proporcionado y así abrirle los ojos de una vez. Trunks no tardó en llegar:

-¿Mamá que es lo que ocurre? – preguntó el chico algo preocupado.

Bulma iba a hablar cuando se dio cuenta de algo:

-¿Llevas carmín en los labios? – preguntó extrañada

El joven se tensó. Lo último que quería era que su madre se enterara de lo que acababa de ocurrir apenas hacía media hora. Bastante claro le había dejado en más de una ocasión lo que detestaba a la pelirroja y la poca gracia que le hacía que él saliera tan frecuentemente con ella. Un buen rato estuvo pensando que respuesta darle sin que se le ocurriera ninguna.

-Trunks por favor dime que no ha pasado lo que creo que ha pasado. – Bulma estaba ahora sentada y con la mano en la frente a punto de perder los nervios. Justo cuando por fin encontraba la forma de justificar el mal presentimiento que le daba la muchacha, Trunks caía entre sus garras. Y él seguía sin decir nada. – ¡TRUNKS!

-¡Sí! ¿Contenta? – el joven había sucumbido bajo la presión de su madre.

-¿Aún sigues sin darte cuenta? Lo sabía… tantos años de enemigos, peleas, disputas… ¿y no eres capaz de ver el mal cuando lo tienes delante de tus narices?

Bulma indignada se levantó de la silla y se puso de espaldas a su hijo, con un dedo en la frente indicando desesperación.

-¿Y tu si eres capaz? Yo creo que lo único que tienes son celos – el joven de cabellos lilas perdía los nervios al igual que su madre.

-No son celos Trunks.

-Sí, lo son. Te voy a decir claramente lo que pasa. Intentas sabotearme lo que tengo con Norou porque te da miedo quedarte sin nadie y morir sola.

...

_¡PLAF!_

El golpe se oyó por toda la casa. La mano de Bulma había cruzado el rostro de Trunks, quedándose éste inmóvil con los ojos abiertos por el asombro. Era la primera vez que ambos habían tenido una discusión tan fuerte como para llegar a las manos.

Trunks, algo desconcertado todavía, se puso la mano en la mejilla y miró a su madre. La cara de ella estaba llena de enfado y no mostraba arrepentimiento alguno, ya que eso no formaba parte de su carácter. Verdaderamente le había dolido mucho lo que su hijo había dicho.

-Recuerda que soy tu madre, merezco respeto.

Finalmente ella se fue del lugar dando un portazo, dejando a su hijo solo y cabizbajo sintiéndose como cuando era crío y su madre lo reñía, la diferencia era que ya no era un crío y entendía que se había pasado de la ralla.

Estuvo cinco minutos sentado en una de las sillas del laboratorio con los codos apoyados en la mesa, pensando en cómo disculparse, cuando se oyó aquello…

-¡AAAAAAAAAH!


	6. Capítulo 6: Necesidad de respuestas

_**Nota de autora**_: ¡Hola! Que mal me sabe haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero no ha podido ser antes :S a ver si puedo actualizar más rápidamente la próxima vez (aún tengo que hacer unos pocos trabajos)

**fantor2000**: jajaja espero que me sigas leyendo aunque haya tardado bastante en actualizar! De verdad me alegro de que te guste la historia =)

No tengo mucho más que decir (o al menos si iba a decir alguna otra cosa se me ha olvidado xD).

Muchas gracias y espero que os guste el capítulo!

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**: necesidad de respuestas

El sobresaltó que se llevó Trunks prácticamente lo dejó sin aliento. Odiaba aquel sueño ya que por desgracia era un recuerdo.

Era la segunda noche en la que no podía pegar ojo desde que ocurrió aquel accidente en el centro de la ciudad. Según la televisión habían muerto unas pocas personas solamente y la causa que daban era una explosión debido a un escape de gas. Pero él sabía que no era así y seguía obsesionándose día y noche con la misma imagen. Norou pasando justo por su lado y sin poder hacer nada. Eso solo fue el principio. El día anterior informaron de otros accidentes similares en puntos bastante más alejados dando diferentes excusas para tranquilizar a la población.

Estaba sudando. Miró el reloj y eran las 3 de la madrugada. Ya contaba con no poder seguir durmiendo el resto de la noche así que se le ocurrió salir a volar un rato, pero entonces pensó la posibilidad de que su padre lo notara y empezara a interrogarlo por si acaso se le había ocurrido ir solo a combatir al enemigo, ya que habían quedado entre todos los guerreros que no se haría nada hasta no terminar de idear un plan, y no estaba de humor para dar explicaciones de donde había ido a esas horas de la noche. Así que se conformó con mirar por el balcón de la habitación y disfrutar de lo que quedaba de noche.

Tenía la cabeza hecha un embrollo… se odiaba a sí mismo por tan solo pensarlo. La cuestión era ésta: había parte de su recuerdo que odiaba y parte que, por decirlo de algún modo, no le desagradaba, así pues era posible que, aunque le costara admitirlo ¿realmente era odio puro lo que sentía por la mujer que había asesinado a Bulma? Porque solo unas horas antes de que todo se torciese se besaron. ¿Durante todo este tiempo lo había engañado? ¿Lo fingió todo? ¿Ella en ningún momento sintió algo por él?

Y al hacerse estas preguntas, otras de todavía más relevancia le vinieron a la cabeza ¿De verdad lo que le importaba más en ese momento era vengar la muerte de su madre o había más motivos ocultos en su interior que habían hecho que regresara a esa época? Temía por la respuesta.

_¡BOOOOM!_

A lo lejos de la ciudad otro altercado acababa de ocurrir. Ella estaba cerca. Miró hacia atrás pensando que hacer hasta que no aguantó más y se fue para allá con la única intención de responder a todas esas preguntas de una vez. Disminuyendo un poco su ki y con la esperanza de que el ruido de la explosión no hubiera llegado a la habitación de sus padres, alzó el vuelo.

…

En la misma casa e instantes antes del suceso, un bebé de pocos meses empezó a llorar.

-¿Qué pasa pequeño? – preguntó una joven madre de pelo azul medio dormida mientras sujetaba el niño entre sus brazos - ¿tienes hambre?

Un poco descansado y perturbado Vegeta exclamó:

-Mujer aléjalo de aquí que…

Ambos se quedaron callados, escuchando a lo lejos el pequeño alboroto que se había formado.

-Vegeta… ¿lo estás oyendo? - preguntó preocupada Bulma.

Vegeta se levantó de la cama, se puso la primera ropa que encontró y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Voy a salir. Tú no te muevas de aquí – dijo mirándola a ella y a su pequeño hijo

-¿Pero vas a ir, Vegeta? Os pusisteis de acuerdo todos en esperar y no actuar de manera precipitada. ¡No sabéis a que os enfrentáis!

-El único que actúa aquí de manera precipitada es el insensato de tu hijo – dijo con un tono de voz incluso más severo de lo habitual, antes de salir de allí.

Bulma se quedó sorprendida. Momentos después el pequeño Trunks volvió a llorar de nuevo, teniendo ella algo en que pensar que no el daño que pudieran sufrir su marido y su hijo.

…

Había sentido el ki de su hijo moviéndose a gran velocidad, por más que éste intentara esconderlo lo mejor posible. Estaba completamente indignado. ¿Cómo podía ser tan impulsivo?

El motivo por el cual tanto Piccolo, Gohan, y el resto del grupo se había decidido que lo más conveniente en esos momentos era esperar a causa de los recientes descubrimientos que se había hecho.

Aunque en el futuro las bases de datos se encontraban destruidas, ahí era diferente. Así que Bulma empezó a investigar más fondo cada documento de su laboratorio, las posibles conexiones con los antiguos androides 17 y 18, todas las bases de datos que encontró…

Y encontró algo. Una fotografía. En ella se veían varios científicos compañeros del doctor Gero. En la mano el doctor Gero llevaba a una pequeña niña de unos 10 años de edad, quien fue reconocida por el propio Trunks como Norou.

¿Otra vez el dichoso doctor? Eso ya era surrealista. Incluso después de muerto continuaba su maldad. ¿Sería la hija del doctor Gero? ¿Un androide? ¿Qué poderes tendría? Nadie estaba seguro. Por ese mismo motivo, y para estar preparados para lo que fuera, decidieron esperar a que Bulma encontrara más información o al menos hasta que las cosas se ponían negras de verdad, ya que si todos morían, el futuro de la Tierra sería incluso más negro que el mundo de Trunks.

Tenía la confianza de alcanzar a su hijo y hacerlo entrar en razón aunque fuera en contra de su voluntad. Quería entender el porqué de su irracionalidad, pero su intención principal era impedir que cometiera las locuras de las que el mismo Vegeta había aprendido a base de golpes. Como por ejemplo cuando lo vio morir delante de sus ojos. Todos sabían que podía ser resucitado pero él se lanzó hacia Cell sin pensarlo dejándose llevar por sus emociones, pudiendo haber muerto en el acto.

En seguida lo distinguió de entre toda la oscuridad, a punto de llegar a su destino. Y como una vez hizo el mismo Trunks cuando Vegeta dejó desprotegidos a Bulma y a su bebé, se puso delante de él diciendo:

-Detente ahora mismo

-¡TENGO QUE DETENERLA!- gritó el joven histérico – ¡Puede haber gente que necesite ayuda!

-¡NO! ¡Si vuelves a morir no podremos resucitarte! Los accidentes han sido poco importantes y éste no es diferente. Las pérdidas serán mínimas – expresó Vegeta con frialdad

-¿Tan poco te interesa la vida de inocentes? – preguntó Trunks incrédulo ante la insensibilidad de su padre

Vegeta tuvo que ser sincero.

-Poco me importa lo que les pase a estos infelices si puedo evitar que algún miembro de mi familia muera.

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

...

Una segunda explosión todavía más grande que la anterior sorprendió a los dos guerreros que sobrevolaban la zona protegiéndose los ojos con los brazos y obligándoles a tirar hacia atrás por la potencia del impacto.

Entre todo el humo que había y el despiste de su padre Trunks aprovechó para volar rápidamente hacia allí. Era una trampa y él lo sabía pero lo único que quería eran respuestas a preguntas que nadie sería capaz de responder, excepto ella.


End file.
